Altis
Summary Altis is a demon that got kicked out of the Netherworld and reincarnated into an angel because of the fact that whenever she tries to do something bad or cause trouble, it somehow backfires and turns into something good that helps others. Altis joins Chou-Chou's quest because she figures that world domination, something unquestionable evil, will turn her back into a demon. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B Name: Altis Origin: Mugen Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Angel, Reincarnated Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, proficient at wielding guns, bazookas and scythes, Flight Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of defeating Vorgis and Deified Vorgis with the rest of the party) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of fighting against Vorgis) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Capable of fighting both Vorgis and Deified Vorgis) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Traveled to the depths of the Mugen Field while fighting enemies under higher and higher temperatures, proceeding to engage the Sun Goddess in battle alongside the party) Range: At least tens of meters with basic spells and guns, thousands of kilometers with Ultimate Strike Standard Equipment: Gun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Skills:' **'Moe Skills:' ***'Fire:' Offensive fire spells using the Sadist element. Can seal enemy skills (magic and special attacks). **'Snipe Skills:' ***'Triple Barrel:' Altis shoots at the opponent 3 times. ***'Eagle Shot:' Altis shoots at the enemy in full auto. ***'Assault:' Altis releases a blue energy beam from her weapon and spins around, hitting surrounding enemies. **'Support Skills:' ***'Poison Cure:' Cures the target from poison. ***'Skill Cure:' Cures the target from Skill Seal. ***'Move Cure:' Cures the target from Move Seal. ***'Coolness Up:' Increases the target's INT (Intelligence - Magic Ability) and MND (Mind - Magic Defense and Support Magic Ability). ***'Coolness Cure:' Cures the target from INT and MND debuffs. **'Ultimate Strike:' Altis jumps, leaving the planet atmosphere. Once she is far enough from the planet she summons a large cannon, which shoots a big blue energy ball towards the enemy. On the way there, the energy ball hits a meteor that was going to crash into the planet's moon, unintentionally diverting it towards the enemy on the planet's surface. Drains enemy's SP (magic energy). *'Passive Traits - Amazing Angel:' **'Blessing of Gold:' Item drop rate 25% up. Experience gained 25% up. Obtained G 25% up. **'Magical Evasion:' When HP is below 50%, completely evades magic attacks. **'Strength Field:' Activates when you have more than 150PP. Increases Physical Attack by 25%. All physical attacks will hit unless enemies have Absolute Evasion. **'Magic Field:' Activates when you have more than 150PP. Increases Magic Defense by 25%. All magic attacks will hit unless enemies have Absolute Evasion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mugen Souls Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 3